Her Scars
by Celia Rachel Kelsch
Summary: Ollie x Reader (First person perspective) What happens when your enemy becomes your truest love?
1. Prologue

(Y/N)= Your name

(Y/E/C)= Your eye color

(Y/H/C)= Your hair color

(Y/S/C)= Your skin color

Prologue

 _Your Backstory: I hate human males. They are the reason I have scars that will mar my skin forever. Human men think we Nekos are theirs to abuse. Well I have news for them, not all women are as easy to control. These scars that you see and fear are because of the brother of my former owner. He seemed so sweet at first, around others. He asked me where the bathroom was and I gazed at him confused. He had been here before, how could he not know? When I questioned him about this, his expression grew hard and he dragged me into a room with only a fireplace. That is all I remember before everything became black. When I finally came to, my clothes were stripped from my body. The only thing that protected my innocence was my long (Y/H/C) tail. I attempted to grasp my fur closer for comfort, but cold iron bit into my skin. When I looked up to my wrists, my eyes were met with the grim realization that I would never see the light again. With all hope lost, I turned to the side and closed my eyes, curling my tail tighter about my body._

 _Somehow he kept me hidden down there for three years. Every day he came down and attempted to beat the fight and spirit out of me. Every day he left, bitterly disappointed. I would wait until my ears no longer heard his heavy footsteps to break the dam of withdrawn emotion. My only comfort became the mass of down which protected me when others cared not to look. My skin was mangled beyond recognition, no longer the soft texture it had been. An echo of what had once been my humanity. When my wounds had partially healed, he would reopen them with every deft flick of his wrist. I saw in his eyes the thrill it brought him. The power of knowing he could damage a human being as he had damaged me. I can never understand how my pain brought him pleasure._

 _One day he made the mistake of freeing me from my bonds. When he turned his back I sprinted at him and ripped the whip from his hands. I raised my arm and sliced the diamond tip down again and again, rage and terror working as one to hurt him as he had hurt me. When I finally stopped, scarlet dripped from my bare body. The whip I held spouted a waterfall that pooled on the floor, ending at the still and blessédly forever silent body a few feet from me._

 _"He can never hurt me again." I whispered to myself._

 _My mind was shredded to bits, tattered beyond saving. An empty comment was no longer insane to me, but normal. I began murmuring to myself as I searched for something my size to wear. The only thing I found was a blue and yellow ensemble which I threw on._

 _Thirty minutes was how long it took me to find the exit. Thirty whole minutes that kept me from a long awaited freedom. It felt like years before I could take a breath, and step through the lattice door..._


	2. One

**One Year Later...**

One

"Welcome poppet, to Oliver's Cuppycake Café!" a bright, annoyingly cheery voice called.

I nearly threw up when I recognized the voice as being that of a male's. All I wanted was inexpensive food to tide me over. And maybe a job.

I hid my disgust and forced myself forward. A strawberry-blond boy with a crisp pink shirt and lavender vest, a blue bow adorning his collar, and only a smattering of brown that could be seen as his pants. I looked up and his eyes were a strange color that could only be described as cerulean. "Hi, my name's Ollie. What brings you here, luv?"

At first I didn't want to speak, but soon realized I would have to. "I'm (Y/N). I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign as I was passing by. I was hoping I might get a job here."

Ollie's eyes sprang open in remembrance. "Ah, yes," he clapped his hands together in giddiness, "the employee before had a most unfortunate accident in the back room with all the ovens. Come let me show you around."

My (Y/H/C) tail twitched uncertainly, afraid to follow this happy stranger. There was definitely something odd about him. Yet, I felt a familiar connection with him that I had only felt with my mother. Ignoring my brain, I followed Oliver.

When he showed me his room, the place he slept, a sudden queasiness overcame me. I lurched forward and grabbed the floor, fighting the acid that threatened to rise and spill all over. A little escaped from my cupped hands and I looked up, searching for Oliver. I wanted to apologize, but before I could a blanket of darkness slid over my brain.

When my eyes opened, my first emotion was panic. I had no idea where I was or whom I was with. And then I remembered. I rolled to the left and saw only a blue bow. A wave of fear cascaded through my body and I leapt away from Oliver, (Y/E/C) eyes wild.

Memories of him swam across my vision, taunting me with the pain he had caused. I fervently patted my hips for my whip and practically screamed when I discovered it wasn't there. I ran to opposite wall, trying to keep as much distance between him and I as possible.

I had killed him, he couldn't hurt me anymore. But if I had killed him, why was he standing there, directly in my field of sight?

"(Y/N), please calm down, luv. It's only me, Ollie." His hands tried to hinder me, which only caused me to freak out more.

"Stay away!" I screeched. "I killed you! You aren't even alive!"

"Poppet, you didn't kill me. It was the man who hurt you that you killed." I noticed his cerulean eyes began to form a thin pink swirl around his pupil.

I calmed down a bit. Muscles relaxing as slow as molasses. Oliver came over, one small step at a time. When he finally reached me, he pulled me into a tight hug. He towered over me but I didn't care as long as he made me feel safe.

And chased away the haunting memories of him. I wrap my (Y/S/C) arms about his waist and lean into the embrace. Just as I thought, I felt right at home.

Ollie pulled back first, then looked deep into my eyes. "(Y/N), if I only I had been there to protect you poppet, this whole mess could've been avoided."

My vision wavered as tears began falling. I was torn between reality and past. Ollie flickered into view then him. I pushed away, terror consuming me yet again. My madness overtaking logic. I lashed out at him, then pulled back as Oliver's face took shape. I was blind, suffocating on memories. I swung my leg about in an attempt to trip him and succeeded.

Reality snapped in and I saw Ollie, my Ollie fall. I saw the anger take place and as he rose his eyes were thick with pink swirls. He lunged at me, knocking us both off our feet, but Oliver was the one on top of me, pinning my hands up above me. He raised the whip and slammed it across my cheek. Oliver's nose came close to mine and our lips practically brushed, setting me back in the real world. I sobbed and collapsed.

Ollie sat up, but kept my hands captive in case a bout of madness came upon me again. "Ollie," I choked out, "I'm sorry."

He released one hand and ran it gently across my cheek. "It's okay luv. It takes a lot more than attacking me to release my anger on you, poppet." Oliver lay down next to me on the floor and wrapped his arms about me, pulling me close.

When I woke, I found Oliver was no longer next to me. I almost panicked, but reined my emotions in for later use. I stood up and began exploring Ollie's room. I found the bathroom door closed and decided Oliver was using it. I walked back to his bed and sat. Looking down I noticed I was wearing white gown. I could've sworn when I came in I had my blue and yellow tube top and pants on.

I blushed inwardly realizing I must've thrown up all over my clothes when I first passed out. Which means Oliver had changed my clothes and seen me.

I heard the faint click of a door closing. Ollie came out wearing only his brown pants a towel in hand. I gazed at his face and noticed he had freckles. I hadn't seen them at our first meeting. I smiled at how cute they were.

Oliver looked extremely shocked when he saw I was awake and hurriedly tried to cover his whole upper body with the towel. I giggled at how flustered he looked. I crossed the room over to him and tenderly lowered his protection. "It's okay Ollie, I think your freckles are cute."

"No they aren't!" he cried. "I didn't know you were up, luv." Oliver said quickly changing the subject.

"I just woke up is why." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose.

He gestured towards a basket near the bathroom. "Your other clothes are in there. You can change if you want."

I smiled then walked over to it. Digging through I found them in the middle then stepped into the bathroom, closing the door. I pulled the gown off and gazed at my scars regretfully. I brushed my hand over the raised skin on my forearm and bicep. A single tear escaped before I could prevent it. I slipped my clothing on then exited the bathroom.

"By the way, poppet, I think your scars are lovely."

A whisper of a grin lights my face. "Thank you Oliver."

"Now do you still want that job, (Y/N)?" Ollie asks. "I promise I don't bite, luv." I notice he has his shirt and vest on now.

"If it's still available, of course."

Oliver and I walk to the counter and he flips the open sign to face the new day. A man bursts through the door as soon as Ollie steps back. I take one look at him and my heart plummets as I realize who it is. It's him. The one who tortured me for three years.

My eyes narrow in recognition and without thinking I jump on him, pulling him down. I begin brutally punching him over and over, determined to kill him once and for all. "You heartless villain!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

Someone pulls me off and I turn in their grasp. I rake my nails across his cheek and push away. The man holds fast and keeps me against him. I look up and am greeted with the freckles of Oliver.


	3. Two

"Who is he?" I asked, knees weak with terror, purposely avoiding the man's eyes.

"That's my brother, Allen." Oliver replied, a serious look on his normally happy face.

I dared to look at Oliver's brother. "Why does he look like him?"

The man, Allen was his name, stood and spoke. "The man you say you killed, yes he is dead."

"Then how do you look exactly like him?" I whispered.

"He is me, and he's not. Oliver knows you. He didn't tell you before because he thought you would run away from him. He owned the mansion you worked in three years ago." Allen took a deep breath before plunging on. "I was kidnapped. Hidden by another man who looked exactly like me, as if from a whole other dimension. He came to visit Oliver. Unfortunately you were the first person he set eyes on so, he took you."

I looked up at Ollie. "How is this possible?" I turned and began shouting at Allen, "How were you not strong enough to fend him off! How is it that you were too weak! All that happened to me is because of your stupid mistake! Your inability to defend yourself, Allen!" I spat his name, all my grief and rage pricked that one word, dipped in poison.

I turned away and collapsed, my knees finally giving out. Oliver barely caught me in time.

The last words I heard before darkness took me were of Ollie telling Allen to leave.


	4. Three

**Several Years Later...**

A warm fire crackled in the hearth and I closed my eyes, at peace.

Oliver shifted next to me. "I need to go check the stoves real quick, luv."

"No don't go." I groaned and kissed him on the cheek.

He playfully shoved me off him and I gave in. I sat up and keeled the opposite way, my foot ending up in his face and rump in the air. Ollie laughed and stood up. The sudden lessening of weight caused an unexpected shift and I fall landing on my back. I began to laugh uncontrollably and watched the world spin. The little light there was looked like stars as my mind swirled.

I lay there and waited for Oliver to come back, my hands clasped against my stomach. I heard rummaging in the kitchen and sat up, my curiosity piqued. I cocked my head to the side just as Oliver came back with a cupcake, a single blue candle flickering on top.

"Ollie, how'd you know it was my birthday?" I asked, touched deeply.

"Remember, you used to work for me, luv. I was there when you and everyone else celebrated it." Ollie held the cupcake in front of me. "Make a wish, poppet." His eyes sparkled.

I closed my eyes and thought of my wish, then opened my eyes and blew the candle out. Oliver pulled a knife out and cut it in half. He gave himself a part then me.

As I lifted the cupcake to take a bite, something glittered faintly inside. I poked my finger into the cooked batter and something cold met the tip. I hitched my finger around it and pulled the object out slowly.

When I saw what it was I gasped and stood up. Oliver kneeled down and cupped his hands around my own. "(Y/N), will you do me the honor of becoming my one and only bride?"

At a loss of words I nodded my head. Oliver smiled and slipped the silver band around my left ring finger. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. He stood up and led me to the couch. Sitting down he held me against him and whispered. "What type of house are we going to have?"

"A frilly one with a bay window right?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"Of course."

"Never leave me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, luv." Oliver kissed my hair then asked, "Did your wish come true (Y/N)?"

"Yes it did Ollie." I smiled and closed my eyes. For the first time ever, I knew I was safe.


End file.
